


all the days you chose to ignore

by persianp0pinjay



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suck It and See | SIAS Era, and miles getting angry, basically alex being a dick, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persianp0pinjay/pseuds/persianp0pinjay
Summary: Miles wasn't taking this shit anymore. If Alex wants it to be this way, then that's what's he's gonna get.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. haunted attics

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so they might be some grammatical mistakes, just let me know if you find one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And true love waits  
>  In haunted attics" 
> 
> \- Radiohead

Miles had a bad feeling about it. Not a single message in the whole day. Maybe he'd forgotten his cellphone? It wouldn't be the first time after all.

He sent him a text after he arrived but there was no answer either. Anyway, he didn't let himself think too much about it. There were a hundred possibilities to explain why he didn't answer after all, or that is what he liked to think.

He was late, he knew that, but the flight had got delayed, and then he couldn't find his baggage, and when he finally did and took a cab it seemed like the driver was going slow just to get on his nerves.

After what seemed like an eternity he arrived to the hotel and left his stuff in his room. He went to the bathroom as fast as he could, and took a quick glance at the mirror before leaving. He was sweaty and tired and not in his best day, the bags under his eyes making nothing to dissimulate it. He hesitated for one or two seconds, maybe he should do something about it?, but the idea went off as quickly as it came.

He shook his head frantically, as if vanishing the idea, there wasn't much he could do, even if he tried.

Miles would've liked that the backstage security would at least have known he was coming, but that didn't happen. You can't always get what you want. 

After a few minutes of exchanging weird looks in the distance with the security employee, Matt arrived. Miles could see him talking to the employee, who pointed at him, not even trying to be discreet. The drummer looked a bit surprised to see him, but they finally let him in into the backstage area.

Just as they were giving him some backstage ID card, he saw the rest of the band approaching him. Matt and Alex exchanged a few words and then everyone except for Alex stopped walking and just stayed there, resuming, what he supposed, was their previous talk before he arrived.

Not even bothering to say hi or ask about the flight Alex just asked using that arrogant and just disgusting voice he sometimes had.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Well, hi. I'm fine, thanks for asking, you?" Miles really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Didn't actually say hi, did I?" Alex responded, making an obviously fake smile. When Alex realised the other man wouldn't say anything to that, he kept talking, "What are you doing here, then?" He asked again, just as rough as before.

"You invited me," was all Miles could think of saying. He was out of words, really, he wasn't expecting this at all.

It wasn't the first time that Alex treated him like this, but all the other times he'd, at least, had some kind of motive, something that would explain his behavior, this time though, Miles didn't have any clues on why on earth he was acting like this. "I texted you, I told you I was coming"

"I didn't answer" Alex said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as if that would explain everything.

"And?" Miles couldn't believe he was actually serious, but judging by his face, yes, he was.

"And you aren't welcomed here" 

Alex was being so cold that if some strangers passed by and listened to him, they would never imagine that the two men arguing were actually friends, and very close friends.

"You were the one that called me, practically begging me to come," the younger one tried to remind him.

"That was two weeks ago M-," but Miles didn't let him finish.

"Two weeks ago, not two fucking years, Alex," Miles said as harshly as the other man, mutilating any hopes Alex had to get away with his poor attempt of an excuse. "And not welcomed? What do you mean I'm not welcomed? What the hell did I do to you?" Miles was very aware of the fact that he was practically yelling, but he couldn't keep control of his voice. 

If Alex's goal was to hurt him, then he was aiming it. When your friend (that you also sleep with sometimes) calls you asking you to "please come" you expect a warm welcome, and this wasn't exactly that.

"It's not that hard, I don't want you here. Do you need me to repeat it again?", Miles muttered an uncharacteristically quiet no, looking at the ground, not daring to make contact with those cold and calculating eyes, that nothing had in common with his Alex, the Alex he loved and cared for. And Alex continued. "I don't need you, I don't want to see you. I've been ignoring you, I thought you would have realised by now, but it seems I overestimated you. Now why don't you just go fuck yourself?"

Now Alex was being loud too and Miles could feel the humiliation running through his veins and in every bone of his body. He gave him an incredulous look. He was wrong before: Alex had never treated him like this before. 

He was also sure that everyone in the room could sense how hurt he was. He shifted his view between the ceiling and Alex's eyes a few times, trying to calm himself down, and after a long moment of silence, he spoke.

"I'll go. But then you don't fucking call me 'cause I won't answer. This is it Alex, I'm serious," his voice was quiet again. He suddenly didn't have the energy to speak any louder. He was almost afraid that his own voice would betray him and show his real emotions to the world.

"I wasn't going to call you, anyway" Alex murmured and Miles had to make an effort to really get what he was saying. 

Miles didn't move. He wasn't sure he could.

"Well fucking go then. Or you also need me to show you the way out?"

Right out of nowhere Miles felt furious, he wasn't lacking of energy anymore. He just wanted it to be over, this thing with Alex, this was it. Miles wasn't taking this shit anymore. If Alex wants it to be this way, then that's what's he's gonna get.

"Fuck you, Alex" He said taking a step in Alex's direction "I've been taking your shit for a while,you know?" he said taking another step and pointing him with his finger, almost touching him " 'cause I know you are a fucking wimp who can't tell his friends, his bandmates that he's a poof even when they already know it" Now Alex was reacting, at least he seemed uncomfortable now.  
Miles wasn't sure if he should continue, maybe he should just go but he couldn't leave when Alex was acting like that, like he doesn't care at all. He knows that deep inside Alex cares, he has to.  
So he continued to talk because he refused to believe this, because he needed to see Alex show any other emotion than anger, even if that meant seeing him hurt. Miles needed to see that he could cause something on him.

"You're not fifteen Alex, you're supposed to already be over the fact that you like sucking cock," Alex was getting nervous, Miles could tell, even embarrassed maybe. It's not his fault that Alex can't accept himself. "Maybe you should go and try fucking your girlfriend. Who knows? Maybe this time you'll get lucky and even get a hard-on" It was not fair, bringing up something like that in a fight,and they were in public. Alex had trusted him when he told him that. But again, those empty and cold eyes came to his mind. "If not you can go buy some viagra" Miles took his wallet out of his pocket and took some pounds out, roughly putting them in Alex's hand. "Look, here you've got some money"

And after that, he did go. But not without having given the rest of the band an apologetic look. He looked at Alex too, and he was already regretting his words, but it was too late now and he was still angry: he didn't want to keep playing Alex's game anymore, one day they're fine and then the next day Alex suddenly hates him. It wasn't the first time this happened, but it'd never gone this far. Maybe it was the universe telling them that they aren't meant to be, maybe they should stop this.

"Fuck" silently screamed Alex, opening and closing his fists, trying to control his breathing. He ran his hand over his face, pulling at his own hair, and trying to calm himself down but it was useless. He didn't dare to look at his bandmates or anyone in the room. Alex just went off the place and started walking through the corridor.  
He passed by Matt, Nick and Jamie hoping that they wouldn't follow him. 

"Hey, where are you going?" A familiar voice said. It was Matt, of course Matt would follow him.

"To buy some viagra" He bitterly responded not bothering to stop or look at Matt. Behind him, he could feel the other man making an effort to catch him, but he couldn't care less.

Matt didn't say anything for a second, but then he talked again.

"Seriously, where are you going?"

"To get drunk" Alex spoke, finally telling him what he was doing, expecting that this way Matt would let him be, but,the thing is, he wouldn't.

"I'm going with you"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't even have to leave this fucking place," great, so now he was also yelling at Matt.

" 'Cause we've got a gig to play in less than two hours and I won't let you ruin it all"


	2. sorry

I've been with personal problems and I couldnt finish this. I'm really sorry. Is anyone interested on this? Should I continue it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but then the fight got too long ao they couldn't make up that quickly.
> 
> Also, if you want you can leave a comment, I'd love to know if anyone likes this thing.
> 
> * all the titles are taken from radiohead songs *


End file.
